Big Time Jealousy
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Kendall starts to think that Logan is jealous that he's dating Jo, but when a new guitarist starts showing interest in Logan will Kendall still want him to explore the dating world? SLASH. T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is my first BTR story! 3 Hope you like it! I have most of it finished and I'll post chapter two later today, maybe more. I'm currently working on Chapter seven which is looking to be the last one. Please read and review! Flames are welcomed as I can use them to make s'mores. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

CHAPTER ONE

Carlos grinned happily as he threw himself onto the orange couch in apartment 2J. It had been a hard day in Gustavo's recording studio and all four boys were thoroughly exhausted. James followed the shorter male's example, plopping down next to him with a soft sigh. He was enjoying every second of this experience. Unlike the others, he loved the hard rigorous schedules and that their lives had been completely consumed by it.

"This is so amazing," James grinned, as he slouched into the couch, careful not to ruin his hair.

Kendall smirked at his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Being yelled at by Gustavo for the millionth time?"

"Or having to do the dance move for the thousandth time because Logan can't get it down," Carlos grinned playfully.

Logan sighed and carefully sat on one end of the couch. "It's not funny, I think I hurt myself," he pouted, rubbing his sore thighs.

James grinned, ignoring Logan's complaint, "yes, all of it! It's really happening! We're going to be famous and the girls are going to be fighting to get a hand on us!"

Carlos and Kendall laughed while Logan just rolled his eyes moving his gaze to Kendall again. He knew why his gaze always went to him, but he tried not to think about it. Watching Kendall made him feel better and that was all that mattered to him.

"Boys, go clean up for dinner," Ms. Knight called happily from the kitchen. "And Kendall, go find Katie she said she was going to the pool. Make sure she's not gambling again," she added, with a sigh.

Kendall nodded and moved to do as he was told, not noticing how Logan's eyes followed his every movement. The other two boys moved to clean up, not upset to shower and get out of their sweaty clothes. They hardly paid any mind to how Logan's gaze bore into Kendall. They were used to it. Kendall had always held his gaze; it'd be stranger if Logan wasn't watching him.

Logan stayed in his seat, the apartment only had two bathrooms, so there was no point in him going to try and find an empty shower, and he was not going to share a shower with them. They were close, but that would just be too awkward. He whimpered softly in pain as he stood and moved to the kitchen. "Need any help, Ms. Knight," he asked smiling gently.

She turned and smiled at him, thinking of all the boys as her sons. "Sure sweetie, how about you stir the macaroni while I check on the cake." She grinned, and Logan's smile widened. He loved the entire Knight family as if they were his own. He moved to the macaroni, stirring it carefully.

Kendall looked around the pool until his eyes landed on Katie sitting at a table with the housekeeping staff, a pile of money in front of her. Kendall chuckled at his little sister and moved to her side, putting his hand on the back of her chair and leaning down.

"Split it fifty fifty with me and I won't tell mom that you were hustling," Kendall smirked, his eyebrow raising as he looked at her.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes mumbling, "I'll give you five dollars and I won't tell mom about that thing I found hidden under your mattress."

Kendall's eyes widened in shock but he quickly regained his composer, reaching to the table and grabbing a five quietly off of the table. "Mom said to come up for dinner," he shoved the five into his pocket and turned on his heel, walking back to the elevators.

Katie smirked and gathered up her winnings, leaving the housekeeping staff at the table. She hadn't actually looked through his room, but she had seen enough shows on Fox to know that under the mattress is where boys hide things they don't want their mother to see. "Idiot," she mumbled, hurrying to follow her brother.

"Kendall," Jo called as she hurried to his side. She had her towel wrapped around her and her hair was dripping wet. Kendall's mind went blank for a moment as he wondered how he missed seeing Jo in a bathing suit.

"Hey," he smiled, quickly gathering himself. "What's up?" He tried to act casual, but his heart was beating faster and his teenage hormones were screaming to pull the towel off her.

"I was wondering if we were ever going to go out on that second date," she smiled, her own eyebrows raised expectantly.

Katie rolled her eyes and moved past her bother opting to avoid watching him be an even bigger idiot than she thought he could be.

"Gustavo's been pushing us really hard, Jo, but maybe we could go out tonight," Kendall asked, his grin spreading slightly. "I doubt he'll call us back to the studio after Logan hurt himself in dance rehearsals," his eyes shined in amusement, remembering how Loan had tripped over his own feet and started a domino effect with the other boys.

Jo grinned widely and nodded, "alright. Pick me up at seven?"

Kendall smiled and nodded, watching as she ran off to her room clutching the towel tight to herself. He did an internal fist pump and then moved confidently to his own apartment, excited to tell the others about his successful afternoon.

Logan sat silently next to Kendall, his eyes, for once, not on his best friend. This did not go unnoticed by Ms. Knight, who smiled happily and listened to Kendall give in full detail about how he planned to go on another date with Jo tonight.

"She was in the pool?" Carlos shrieked, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Yes," Kendall grinned, winking at the shorter boy.

James pouted as he pushed his macaroni around on the plate. "This isn't fair," he mumbled, putting his fork down and looking at everyone at the table. "I'm the one with the face!" He made his jazz hands motion as he gestured to his face.

"Aw, don't worry James, you'll get a girl too," Ms. Knight cooed, comforting him the best way she knew how. "Now, who wants cake?!"

James, Carlos, and Katie lit up eagerly raising their hands. Logan looked up at her, smiling softly and politely, his eyes still not falling on Kendall. He stood silently and moved to help clear the plates, following the older woman into the kitchen.

"Kiss up," Katie mumbled under her breath as she moved to take a sip of her water.

"I think he's jealous," James smirked, looking at Kendall.

"Totally," Carlos grinned, which slowly turned into a frown. "But I am too," he sighed. James nodded in agreement.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Here we go," Ms. Knight smiled as she placed the plates in front of Katie and the boys, setting one down on her placemat as she sat down.

"Where's Logan," Kendall asked, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as he took a bite out of his cake.

"He volunteered to wash the dishes since he wasn't in the mood for chocolate," she shrugged, smiling at the cake.

Kendall smiled as the sound of water drifted from the kitchen. He quickly finished his piece of cake and stood, moving to the kitchen. "Thanks for helping my mom," he smiled as he watched Logan jump practically three feet in the air.

Logan blushed, "you don't have to thank me, I like helping her out." He smiled looking at Kendall for the first time since his announcement.

"Look," Kendall began, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder and squeezing gently, "I know you're jealous about me and Jo."

Logan stared at him in shock. His heart racing as he turned his gaze back to the dishes in the sink, scrubbing them clean as if it was the most important task in the world.

"And I get that you were into her too when she first got here, but I thought that you were okay with me dating her?"

Logan let out the breath he had been holding in and smiled. "I'm not jealous of you." _I'm jealous of Jo, _he thought then quickly shook his head laughing. "You should worry about getting clean for your date, unless she's into the whole sweaty reeking teen thing." He scrunched up his nose, like he smelled the worst stench in the world, but his lips were curved up in a smile.

Kendall laughed and moved his hand into Logan's hair, ruffling it up playfully. "Jerk," he grinned and moved to the shower, deciding he should try and set Logan up on a date too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, still working on Chapter seven, but trust me. It's coming along. The book mentioned in this chapter is an actual text book. If anyone is interested . Again please review and if you'd like flame! Seriously people I've got loads of marshmellows and no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the book mentioned.

CHAPTER TWO

Logan sat quietly on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table as he read his book. He had been sitting there since Kendall left for his date, three hours ago. James and Carlos were watching a movie next to him on the big screen TV. They laughed in unison at the funny moments and it was a wonder that Logan could drown it out. He had had enough practice reading in the locker room before a hockey match to be well versed in the art of tuning out the world around him.

"How can you just sit there like a stone reading," Carlos paused as he pushed the book up reading the cover, "_Medical __Terminology: A Short Course_." Carlos' eyes widen in realization. "Oh my God is that a textbook?!"

James turned his attention to the two of them and grinned, "you're studying? Really Logan?" He chuckled and shrugged, "can't say I'm surprised."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned the page of his textbook, his dream was still to be a doctor when he grew up. He knew this wouldn't always last. Sure, the friendship, he hoped, would always be there. But once they got older, he doubted they could keep the attention span of teenage girls grown into women for the rest of their lives. Plus who wanted to go to a concert with a bunch of old geezers trying to dance around stage?

Just then the door swung open, revealing a confidently smirking Kendall. "Hello boys."

Carlos looked up and grinned wide. "How was it?!"

"Tell us everything," James grinned.

Kendall grinned and looked to Logan, seeing a smile quickly appear on his lips. "Well," he began, sitting down next to him, throwing his arm around his shoulders. "we went to the movies, a scary one of course."

Carlos grinned and nodded leaning closer in excitement. James leaned closer too, putting his hands on Carlos' shoulders as he leaned over him. Logan just continued to smile softly, enjoying the happiness that was on Kendall's features and the arm that was slung around him.

"She got scared, like I knew she would, and long story short, we kissed," Kendall smirked proudly.

Logan's smile faltered slightly, but he was quickly able to force it wider, grinning at his friend as if he was proud. "Nice."

Carlos and James gawked at him. "Nice? More like awesome! How was it," Carlos asked, his eyes shining curiously.

James grinned. "Did she say she'd help hook me up with one of the Jennifers?"

Kendall chuckled and shook his head at his friends. "It was awesome, and no James, we didn't talk about you at all."

James pouted leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms. "I don't need your help to get a date anyway! I bet I'll get one for tomorrow night!"

"Not before I do," Carlos challenged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh it's on," James grin, jumping up and running out of the apartment.

Carlos grabbed his helmet, shoving it onto his head and ran after James slamming the door shut behind him.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize its ten o'clock at night and there are probably no girls out by the pool," Logan smiled, turning to look at Kendall.

"An hour," Kendall joked and moved to grab the remote, flipping through the channels.

Logan grinned at him and turned back to his book, reading the paragraph he had begun over again.

"Are there any girls around here that _you_ have your eye on," Kendall asked casually, keeping his gaze on the TV and his arm around Logan's shoulders.

Logan turned his gaze to him again, his eyes wide as he shook his head. He didn't know why Kendall was suddenly interested in his love life, but he did not want to be set up with anyone. _Except Kendall, _he added mentally. He blinked and turned his gaze from his friend, wishing his thoughts would stop betraying him.

"What about Camille," Kendall tried, his gaze sliding over to him examining the blush on his friend's cheeks. He didn't think she was good enough for him, but Logan needed to play the field to find the right girl, no matter how that made Kendall's skin crawl.

"She's...a little intense," he smiled looking back at Kendall. "I don't think I could survive actually dating her."

Kendall nodded in agreement, his smile broadening from the new information. "And how about one of the Jennifers," he tried again.

"You and I both know they will never give any of us the time of day until we are actually famous," Logan countered quickly. "Plus they just seem too self absorbed."

He nodded silently agreeing with him. "And Sandy or Mandy?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt I'd ever get them straight and you know how angry they get when you mix them up."

"And what about-"

"Kendall," Logan sighed, leaning his head back onto the couch in annoyance. "I know you want me to finally go out on a date, but I've been on them before. Remember, Molly back home? I went out a few times with her." _Back when I was trying to cover this up, when I was fighting my feelings for you tooth and nail._

"Yeah, but did you even kiss her," Kendall pressed, watching Logan carefully.

"Yes," Logan answered truthfully. "That's why I broke up with her. There was nothing there, no spark no fireworks nothing."

Kendall watched him, trying to tell if he was lying then sighed. "Alright, but as soon as you see a girl you're interested in, I'm setting you up with her."

Logan sighed and nodded, knowing that was never going to happen.

The door slammed shut and both Logan and Kendall jumped and turned their gazes to it.

"Well it's not my fault you slipped into the pool in front of the Jennifers," Carlos yelled, soaking wet.

James glared at him, also dripping wet. "If you hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have tripped!"

"You were hogging them!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, moving to stand next to them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Let it go."

Carlos and James looked at him then back at each other, glaring slightly but nodding, moving to the room they shared. As soon as the door closed there was a bang against it and another bang against a nearby wall.

Logan raised his eyebrow, looking at their door confused. "Should we…"

"No, let's just let them work this out alone," Kendall sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Logan grinned, watching him softly before turning back to his book. He heard another thump but ignored it, his gaze shifting up again to watch Kendall return to his seat next to him, his arm wrapping around Logan again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Please review? They make me happy. Hope Gustavo isn't too OOC. n.n;;

Diclaimer: I do not own BTR.

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning Logan stretched and snuggled more into his bed, hiding his face from the light coming in from the window.

"Logan," Kendall called, leaning over the bed and shaking him softly. "Come on I know you're awake."

Logan groaned and hid his face in the pillow. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Come on Logie, Gustavo wants us to rehearse," Kendall chuckled, thinking Logan was always adorable in the morning.

The shorter male groaned again and mumbled, "can't you do it without me?"

"No," Kendall smiled, "who told you to stay up late reading your medical books. Now come on, we have to go. Don't make me call Carlos and James."

Logan sighed and nodded, stretching one last time before moving to stand, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kendall continued to smile, watching his friend before turning to finish dressing.

"Dogs," Gustavo yelled, making Kelly wince slightly. "Meet Aaron, he will be playing the guitar on your next track!"

Aaron smiled, his bright blue eyes roaming over the group before landing on Logan. "Nice to meet you guys."

Logan blushed slightly and smiled nodding a greeting. The other three smiled and waved.

"ALRIGHT! Enough small talk," Gustavo screeched.

Aaron winced slightly making a pained expression and looked at Logan smirking. Logan grinned and looked down, his blush still present. Kendall watched the exchange, ignoring Gustavo as he rambled on about the new song. Aaron had black hair, a stark contrast from his bright blue eyes. He was about as tall as himself, Kendall noted, and had a smaller frame, like Logan's. And for some reason, a feeling began building up in him when he saw Logan blushing at the other male. Not disgust or excitement, but pure jealousy. An animalistic emotion that made him want to shove Aaron against the wall and tell him to never look at his Logan again. And that realization made Kendall tense in shock.

"KENDALL!" Kendall jumped slightly, his eyes flashing to an angry Gustavo. "You and the dogs will be under Aaron's guidance with the song! He is almost as amazing as me! Don't give him any trouble!"

Kendall nodded silently, his eyes darker and more possessive than normal as he looked over at Logan who was still smiling at Aaron.

"Let's go back to your place, I'm sure it'll give me a better idea for a tune than this recording studio," Aaron said, his eyes roaming around the room before landing on Logan again. Logan's smile widened and he nodded turning his gaze to Kendall.

Kendall's gaze never left Logan, even as Aaron spoke. His gaze was still dark and possessive, making Logan shiver. He had never seen Kendall looking that way, and it gave him a desire to pounce on him, kiss him senseless. Logan swallowed hard, his gaze trapped from looking anywhere but Kendall.

"Let's go," Carlos grinned, pushing Kendall towards the exit. James helped the shorter male, having seen the look in Kendall's eyes and suddenly worried for Aaron's future.

Logan stared in shock and slowly turned his gaze back to Aaron and smiled nervously. "Um, we should follow." He quickly moved to follow the three other boys, wondering what had gotten into Kendall.

"So, this is our place," Logan grinned at Aaron, who returned his smile fondly. Logan felt his adrenaline pump faster through him, Aaron was very attractive. Not as attractive as Kendall, but if you had to settle, which Logan was beginning to think he would, Aaron isn't a bad choice.

"It's nice, I especially like the swirly slide," he chuckled and followed Logan to the living room, holding his guitar case carefully.

"Carlos and Katie love it! I think Carlos loves it more though," Logan laughed and looked at the afore mentioned boy.

"It's awesome! Come on," Carlos said grabbing Aaron's wrist. "Everyone has to try it at least once!" Aaron smiled and complied, putting his case down and letting Carlos pull him to the top of the slide.

As soon as Aaron was away from Logan, James and Kendall were there. "What's with the dreamy eyes," James asked as Kendall continued to watch Logan.

Logan blushed and looked at them like they each had two heads. "Dreamy eyes?"

"You're blushing Logan, what's up? " James put his hand on Logan's shoulder, making sure he couldn't run.

Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his grasp. "James," he whispered low, warning him to just drop it or else.

Kendall glared. "No Logan, tell us now." He still looked incredibly pissed that Logan would dare smile at the new guy.

He shivered under his gaze and growled, not being able to deny Kendall anything. "I-," Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I guess he's attractive but I'm not making dreamy eyes at him." He watched as Kendall's eyes flashed with anger, but was quickly replaced with realization.

"Wait," Kendall whispered, regaining his composure. "Is that why you're not into the girls around here? Are you gay?" His eyebrow rose as he asked the question, having never put the pieces together.

James furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kendall like he was an idiot. "Dude, you didn't know?" He looked at Logan for an explanation, watching as the shorter boy's eyes focused on anything but the two in front of him, the blush on his cheeks becoming deeper.

"Carlos has gotten me to ride down that slide three times now, so let's get working on the song," Aaron chuckled, grabbing his guitar from the case and moving to sit on the sofa.

Carlos followed him grinning but with worry in his eyes, watching as Logan quietly moved to sit next to him. Carlos opened his mouth to question his sudden change in their formation but closed it when he saw Kendall sit next to Aaron.

"This is a love song," Aaron began, his eyes drifting to Logan, making the younger boy blush slightly. "Griffin told Gustavo he still wants a slow ballad with the word baby in it. So, this will be the song." Logan smiled and nodded, watching him curiously.

"What are the lyrics," Kendall mumbled, watching Aaron annoyed.

Aaron smirked at him and pulled out 4 pages of lyrics handing one page to each boy. "Take a minute to look it over." His eyes were on Logan again, watching him concentrate on the words on the page. Kendall's glare returned and he inspected the lyrics with anger.

After an hour of harmonizing and figuring out the perfect melody to go along with the guitar Aaron played, the boys thought they had a well rounded song. Kendall was pleased, for the most part. He didn't much like how Logan's eyes drifted to Aaron when he sang, and he especially didn't like the way the guitarist had managed to get Logan to sit next to him. But he could handle all of that, what really got his blood boiling, for reasons that were still confusing to him, was that Aaron was flirting with Logan. He touched the small of his back as he followed him to the kitchen, he brushed his fingers against the other's as he took the glass of water from him, and he kept smiling at him. Kendall wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"What's up with you Kendall? You're the one who wanted to get Logan a date and now that he may actually get one you're fuming," James mumbled as he ate another chip.

"This is different! The way he looks at him is just like a piece of meat," Kendall growled.

"The same way that you look at Jo," James countered.

"Look, Logan is having fun," Carlos interrupted. "Just let him date him. If we find out this Aaron guy is bad news we'll take care of him." Carlos grinned, smacking his helmet. Kendall sighed and nodded deflated, still watching Aaron flirt with Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I feel like a review whore when I ask in every chapter for reviews...but....please review? This is my first BTR fic and I really love this pairing since it's just so incredibly easy to do. So, review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

CHAPTER FOUR

Logan laughed as Aaron finished his story on how Gustavo almost blew a gasket when he found that all four of his car's tires were missing. He was still in the kitchen with him, the tray of snacks that was meant for the three other boys forgotten about. He was leaning against the counter, picking at the cookies that were on the trays, not realizing he had eaten almost half of the twenty he had laid out.

"I wish I could've seen his face," Logan continued to laugh, his brown eyes lit with curiosity.

Aaron grinned watching the other amused. "It was priceless. I only wish I had thought ahead and taken a picture."

Logan grinned also, a slight blush on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he saw Kendall walk into the kitchen, his green eyes darker than before.

Aaron's smile fell as he turned to look at Kendall. He smirked, his eyes challenging Kendall to take Logan from him. "Oh, hey Kendall, we were just about to bring out the snacks." His bright blue eyes continued to stare at Kendall's green ones, still challenging.

Logan's eyes widened in shock, "I totally forgot that was why we came in here!" His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he grabbed the tray and moved towards Kendall, looking at him like a sad puppy. "I'm sorry about the missing cookies…you know how much I love chocolate chip." He smiled nervously, still not used to Kendall's dark gaze.

Kendall smirked, his eyes still on Aaron and slowly traveling to Logan. "That's fine Logie, just go take them to the others?"

Logan smiled and nodded, glad to see that Kendall finding out his secret didn't change anything between them. Even if he had wished that it would evolve them into something more than just friends. He shook the thought away and walked past Aaron and Kendall, moving to the living room where the other boys were arguing about the television.

Kendall's gaze snapped back to Aaron, turning into a glare. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Aaron.

"Look, I know that you have a thing for Logan." Aaron watched as Kendall's gaze turned from intense jealousy to shock as he tried to deny it. "Don't," Aaron interrupted again. "It's obvious. Anyway, you're not making a move to take your friendship to the next level and Logan's cute, funny, smart, basically the whole package. So, I'm not going to step back just because you're too far in the closet to make a move. It will be up to him if he wants to date me. And trust me, he will." Aaron smirked, walking past a stunned Kendall and moving to join Logan in the living room.

Later that night the boys, Katie and Ms. Knight sat around the dinner table talking happily about the new song that the boys were making with Aaron. Ms. Knight noticed the blush that passed over Logan's features when Aaron was mentioned.

"Logan did you and Aaron hit it off well," Ms. Knight asked happily, enjoying the happiness in the boy's eyes.

Logan's blush brightened as he smiled and nodded. "He's really great." His eyes traveled to Kendall as he added, "he asked me out on a date." He watched Kendall, as if he was trying to make sure it was okay. Kendall kept his eyes on the plate of food in front of him, pushing the mashed potatoes to one side absently, Aaron's words still running through his mind.

"That's great Logan," James grinned. "Are you going?" Carlos grinned too, watching Logan curiously.

Logan blushed and slowly moved his gaze off of Kendall, still worried about his friend but not wanting to ignore the others. "Yeah," he whispered, his gaze moving to Ms. Knight, "I figured I should stop waiting around." He smiled at her, watching her grin happily, glad one of the boys decided to take her advice.

James grinned. "Where are you guys going to?"

"The art museum," Logan answered excited. "Tomorrow after we finish working on the song," He added before James could interrogate him further.

"Boring," Carlos groaned, drawing out the word. James sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

Logan chuckled, "I think it'll be fun." His gaze drifted over to Kendall, wondering if he would ever want to go on a date like that.

Kendall was staring at his food in thought, his eyebrows furrowed together. _Aaron was totally off, wasn't he? I don't love Logan. Not that way at least. He's my best friend. I'd never want to go on a date with him. Never. And I'd most definitely never ever want to kiss him. Or hug him or take him to a museum where I know he'd enjoy himself. Like a science museum where they have sections on medicine. He'd love that. _Kendall shook the thought from his mind and stood, gathering the empty plates silently as he continued to think. _Although, I bet his face would light up at all the stuff there. Maybe they'd even have a lecture or something, he'd really enjoy that. And at the end of our date, I could kis-_

Plates crashed to the floor, Kendall standing in the middle of the kitchen with wide eyes. Had he really just thought about kissing him? He stood in shock, not noticing when everyone ran in after him.

"Kendall, are you okay," Logan cried worried, standing next to him and taking his hands, making sure there were no cuts from the plates breaking.

"What happened," his mother asked moving to his other side and inspecting him also.

Kendall stared at Logan for a brief moment before nodding and turning to look at his mother. "Yeah, I'm fine they just…slipped."

Logan looked up at him, his brown eyes full of worry. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

Kendall stared into his eyes, his stomach flipping slightly as the urge to kiss the shorter male intensified. "Yeah," he whispered. "I'm fine I promise."

Logan nodded and smiled at him thankfully then moved to help Ms. Knight to pick up the broken dishes and food. Kendall watched him, seeing how his whole body seemed to loosen up at the knowledge that Kendall was safe. Gathering himself again he knelt down, helping the other two pick up his mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: *sighs* so, I just noticed that when I upload my fic onto fanfiction, it takes out these little markers I put in to signify a change in scene. =.= they looked like ~*~*~*~*~ but now look like ---. =.= I will be going back through the other chapters to fix this. So it may take a little longer, especially since Big Time Rush just happened to come on! XD Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

CHAPTER FIVE

Logan grinned up at Aaron following him happily throughout the art museum. It turned out that Aaron was currently double majoring in music and art at the local university. He was 19 and had his own car, a black Honda civic. Logan really loved learning about all the famous pieces from someone knowledgeable, but a part of him wished Kendall was here with him instead. He could just see him goofing around and doing anything to make him laugh.

"Kendall, remind me again why we're following Logan and his date around here," Jo asked annoyed, hiding behind a statue with Kendall. She had been promised an amazing date at the art museum, she just hadn't known that was code for stalking.

"I just want to make sure he's ok," he whispered, his eyes focused on Logan and Aaron. He still wouldn't fully admit that he was jealous. He hadn't thought about that urge he had felt yesterday since it happened. He shoved it away every chance he could. Except last night, while dreaming about Jo coming out of the pool, her body morphed, suddenly becoming a dripping wet Logan grinning at him and coming to pull him into a kiss. He shivered as the dream replayed itself in his mind and looked at Jo making sure she bought his excuse.

"I know he's your best friend and everything, but I think he can handle himself on a date. He's a big boy Kendall," Jo smiled, taking his hand and pulling on it gently trying to get him to turn fully towards her.

Kendall shook his head and turned back to watch Logan. Aaron slid his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him closer, whispering something in his ear that made Logan blush brightly. Kendall's jaw clenched as he watched, wanting to break them apart.

Aaron grinned at Logan and whispered, "So, what do you say we go to lunch?"

Logan was still blushing from what he had said before. The words running through his mind over and over: _You're distracting me from all the artwork…you're so cute Logan._ He had always wished Kendall would act this way with him, had always wished it had been his hand around his waist and his lips pressed close to his ear. He nodded gently smiling as the grin on Aaron's face widened.

"Before lunch though," Aaron whispered, moving so that he was only a few inches from Logan's face his lips mere inches from his. Aaron slowly and carefully brought their lips together, making sure to give Logan enough time to push him away if that's what he wanted. The kiss was soft and gently, and as soon as Aaron's lips met his, Logan's eyes fluttered closed.

Kendall glared at the sight before him, grabbing Jo's hand and storming out of the museum. Jo protested to being dragged but she went unheard. Kendall's mind was a swirling tornado. The only picture was the kiss he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe Logan would do this.

"KENDALL," Jo screamed, making the other teen stop in his tracks. "What has gotten into you?" She looked at him worried, but knowingly. She had seen what set off his temper and everything suddenly made sense to her. Like why Kendall always needed to be touching Logan or next to Logan, why he would always look at him and no one else no matter who was talking. She couldn't believe she didn't see it sooner.

"Nothing," Kendall lied, letting go of her wrist and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Really? Because you just dragged me out of the art museum because Logan and that guy kissed," Jo challenged, an eyebrow lifted in defiance.

"I did not! I was just," Kendall faltered, not able to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Got extremely jealous of that guy kissing your Logan," Jo finished for him, smirking when the boy's eyes widened in shock. "Look, I see the way you look at him now. I know why you dragged me along on this fake date to trail him. You want Logan, not me, and as soon as you admit that to yourself the sooner you'll actually be happy."

Kendall opened his mouth to deny it but shut it quickly, her words ringing true.

"So, stop being such a wimp and go get your guy!" Jo pointed back towards the art museum, her other hand on her hip as she grinned. She wasn't jealous of Logan; all the boys had become her friends. She actually liked having Kendall as a friend more than as a boyfriend, it let her focus more on the reason she was at Palm Wood.

Kendall smiled at her and shook his head mumbling, "am I the only one who didn't notice?"

Jo opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by another voice.

"Pretty much," James responded, eating an ice cream cone happily with one arm resting on Carlos' shoulder.

"Well, you and Logan," Carlos said, eating his own ice cream.

"Where did you two come from," Kendall asked incredulously.

"Well," Carlos began, grinning. "We over heard you and Jo talking about a date at the art museum."

"At the same time as Logan's date with Aaron," James added.

"And we got curious," Carlos shrugged.

"Thought you may have finally worked up the courage to come to terms with your feelings," James finished.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "You guys are unbelievable."

Jo grinned and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a plan on how you're going to steal Logan from that guy?"

Kendall grinned and nodded, "definitely."

Logan smiled at Aaron as he led him out to the car. It hadn't been his first kiss with another boy, but it was undeniably his best. _So far, _he added mentally. Knowing that if he ever had a chance to kiss Kendall it would eclipse this experience a thousand times over.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with small talk about their favorite things. He found out that Aaron's favorite instrument was actually piano, not guitar. And Logan revealed that his favorite midnight snack was chocolate chip cookies.

Once they arrived the hostess sat them at a small table and handed them each a menu. "Here you go boys," she grinned, moving back to her post.

"This place is really nice Aaron," Logan whispered looking around the low lit room. The tables had table cloths and he was amazed they let them in considering they were dressed casually.

Aaron chuckled. "My older brother owns it."

Logan widened his eyes. "Really, is that why they let us in?"

Smiling Aaron nodded. "This place has a strict dress code, but since I'm the owner's little brother they make an exception." Logan grinned and listened to the other begin to tell stories of his older brother and the trouble they'd get into when they were younger.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So, this is the longest chapter of the story. I hope you like it! Please Review! n.n Oh, the science center mentioned in this chapter and the exhibit are real. The description of said exhibit is taken from their website.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the CSC.

CHAPTER SIX

Kendall sat in the living room, watching Carlos and James bicker about what movie to watch. He rolled his eyes, turning to look at the clock on the wall. Logan had been out on his date with Aaron for three hours. Two of those hours were unsupervised. Kendall's jaw clenched as he thought about what Aaron may have tried with his Logan. His stomach tightened at the words. He was still getting used to the idea of wanting Logan, but it was getting easier the more he thought about it.

He now saw that the favoritism that he always showed Logan was actually affection…that was not always entirely innocent. He loved Logan, in every sense of the word. He loved him as a best friend and as a lover. Lover, that word made him feel strange, his stomach doing a flip but at the same time making him feel sick. He didn't enjoy the sound it made when it came out of his mouth, or when he thought it. It sounded like how an old hippie would describe their partner. Partner, that was another word that Kendall didn't enjoy the taste of. It felt stiff and awkward. Partner is a term used to describe the kid you work with on a science project, not a life time. And boyfriend that word did not feel right when he described what he wanted Logan to be to him. Yes, he wanted to have something stable and long-term with Logan, but he didn't want to label Logan as his boyfriend. So really, Kendall had no idea how to ask Logan to be his, except to just say that. Be mine.

When the notion of kissing Logan began to settle into Kendall's mind, it made him realize how close he was to him already. Logan knew everything about him; he could always see through his confidence and help him through his fears. Like on the rink, when it was their first tournament, Logan had been the only one to notice that Kendall was not as confident in himself as his team was in him.

Kendall smiled softly as he remembered the way Logan had been able to calm him and build up his confidence again with only three sentences. He could still hear Logan's voice clearly in his mind: _You're Kendall Knight, you've never doubted yourself so don't start now! You're the best player out there! And if someone tries to make you think differently, I'll kick their ass!_

He grinned, remembering the blush that had spread over Logan's cheek at his first use of a curse word. He really didn't know how he didn't realize it at that moment that he was in love with him.

"Logan you're back! How was it," James asked, grinning as he moved past him and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

Logan blushed and grinned, "it was great! He's an art and music major so he knew the history of all the paintings. He actually made me feel kind of dumb." Logan chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck, watching as James smiled at him.

Kendall stood, moving to Logan quietly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders gently. "I didn't know you were into art museums Logie, I thought a science museum would be more your thing." He smiled pulling Logan slightly closer.

Logan's blush deepened at the touch. "Yeah I'd love that! I've never been to one before but I've always wanted to."

Kendall grinned seeing his opening. "How about you and I go to one tomorrow? Gustavo gave us the day off." Logan stared at him in shock, James and Carlos watching quietly smirking at each other.

"Are you serious? But wouldn't you be bored," Logan asked, eyes lit in excitement and worry.

Kendall smirked and shook his head. "Trust me I won't be bored." He watched as Logan's brown eyes stared up at him in amazement. His lips turned up into a smile and he nodded quickly before freezing and turning his gaze to Carlos.

"Are you going," Logan asked his voice higher than normal.

Carlos made a disgusted face and shook his head quickly. "No way! You couldn't pay me enough to go there!"

Logan visible relaxed and exhaled softly like he had been holding in all his worry. "Good."

Kendall laughed softly and patted Logan softly on his shoulder. "You really are adorable Logie," he whispered and moved to the kitchen, leaving a stunned and red Logan in his wake.

It was noon when Logan and Kendall finally made it to the California Science Center. They had taken the bus since neither had their license yet and Kendall refused to let his mother and Katie tag along. This was a secret date after all, having his mother there would ruin the mood.

Logan bounced slightly on the balls of his feet as he waited in the line with Kendall. "There's and Ecosystem exhibit! The pamphlet says 'Immerse yourself in Earth's ecosystems, from the simplest to the most complicated, to discover how life on our planet is shaped by its unique geophysical and biological processes.' This is going to be so cool! I wonder how they'll do it, I mean, will it be by video or is it hands on?!"

Kendall chuckled as he paid the man at the ticket booth for two tickets. The man rolled his eyes at Logan's enthusiasm but was smiling none the less. He gave them both wrist bands and sent them on their way.

Logan walked into the building in awe. Kendall walked into the building and felt slight dread. He had no idea what any of this science stuff was. So he had no idea where to start and what was the best part to keep for last. He turned his gaze from the high ceilings to Logan who looked more like a child in a toy store than a 16 year old in a science center. A warm grin spread onto Kendall's lips as he whispered, "so, where do you want to go first?"

Logan grinned as he looked around, still taking everything in. He heard Kendall but he had no idea what to do. He wanted to do everything there was no way he could pick. So, instead of answering, he just stood there, grinning like an idiot at Kendall.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "How about we start with that exhibit you talked about outside?"

Logan nodded, leaning into his hold and following him as he led the way to the Ecosystem exhibit.

"That was so amazing Kendall," Logan grinned as he took a bite of the burger he had ordered. They were sitting in a nearby fast food restaurant, opting out of paying ten dollars for a meal they could get for four across the street.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we were there for three hours. It didn't even feel like it," Kendall grinned, eating a fry happily.

Logan smiled and nodded. "I've been wondering," Logan began, pausing and looking at Kendall carefully.

"What is it?"

"Well, why did you-"

Suddenly Logan's phone began beeping, signaling he had a missed call and a new message. "Oh shoot, I guess I didn't hear it," he mumbled to himself as he looked up at Kendall who just sat silently watching him as he ate more fries. "One second ok? I just wanna see what it says," he said, moving the phone to his ear.

Kendall nodded and looked out the window, watching a family get out of their minivan in full hockey gear. His eyes bugged out of his head as he watched them as the boys shrugged out of their gear and ran to the door. He looked back at Logan, "I'll be right back." And with that shot up and hurried to the younger boys, wanting to know where the rink was.

Logan smiled as he saw the spark of interest play over his face. He was always so intense about hockey. He watched Kendall as he listened to the message from Aaron.

"Hey," Aaron's voice said softly over the telephone line. "It's Aaron. I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some dinner with me tonight. I was thinking we could go to a play? I don't know if you've ever been to one, or like them, but I'm sure you'll possibly like this one. Call me later?"

The message cut off and Logan realized he hadn't grasped anything that Aaron had said. He had been too busy grinning as Kendall told the kids story of his hockey tournaments and how he had this amazing slap shot that Logan had helped him master with the use of math, which really made the parents of the children happy. Kendall told the kids his secret and the math formula Logan had used to show him and was making his way back to their table as Logan pressed replay on the message.

Once the message ended Logan frowned. It wasn't big, just the slightest down turn at the corner of his lips but Kendall noticed. "What's wrong?"

Logan looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing, it's just…Aaron called and he asked me to go to dinner with him. I don't know if I should or not, because after dinner he wants to take me to a play." He looked up at Kendall with sad puppy eyes. Sure, he liked plays every once and a….okay he never went to plays. The last time he went to one was when his school put one on. And he only went because he was forced, he mainly spent the time with Kendall and the other's just goofing off.

Kendall smirked, "then blow him off."

Logan's eyes furrowed. "But he wants to take me."

"So what? You don't want to go, so don't. Just stay here with me instead," Kendall smiled, looking at him through his lashes.

Logan blushed brightly. "What do you mean stay here with you? Like in this fast food place?"

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "No, come with me to the rink. Those kids said it's not that far away, walking distance even. They let you rent skates, or we can just get the guys to bring our stuff from the house and meet us there."

Logan bit his bottom lip in worry. "I don't want to upset him. Besides you know Gustavo would be really angry if he found out about the hockey. He would think it's too dangerous to our faces," Logan imitated James' jazz hand motion. Kendall watched him silently for three seconds and then broke out into loud laughter, Logan followed his example.

"No, seriously Logan," Kendall said between laughs. "Stay with me." He was still smiling, but his green eyes were serious, holding Logan's gaze.

Logan felt his stomach flutter at the gaze, his heart speeding up slightly. It was not the gaze friend's gave each other; it was more of a possessive gaze. "I will," Logan whispered.

Kendall's smile broadened but his gaze remained intense, just a slight sliver of amusement shining briefly in his eyes. "Good, now give me your phone, so he can't try to steal you from me again." He smirked at the blush that once again invaded Logan's face.

"Steal me from you," he questioned, his voice getting higher like it does when he's flustered.

Kendall smiled and nodded, reaching over and taking the phone from him, his fingers brushing against Logan's hand softly. "You heard me."

He sat there with his lips parted in shock. Kendall smiled as he watched him, shoving Logan's phone into his own pocket as he turned it off. He let his eyes travel over his body. Noting how he seemed just as dressed up as he had when he went on the date with Aaron. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a gray vest and dark pair of jeans. Kendall didn't know if this outfit meant he was more excited about his alone time with Kendall than his alone time with Aaron, but he liked to think the former was true. On the date with Aaron he had just worn a striped shirt with dark jeans. Kendall, on the other hand, wore a long sleeve red t-shirt covered by a light flannel style over shirt and blue jeans. He hadn't put much thought into his outfit, and suddenly he was worried it gave off the wrong impression.

"Kendall," Logan asked gently tearing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he asked, his gaze moving back up to his eyes, seeing the curiosity in them.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kendall nodded softly, absently eating another fry.

"Why did you want to come here with me?"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, "because it'd make you happy."

"But, why didn't you want Carlos or James to come? I mean, I didn't want Carlos to come either because I just know if he did we'd never be allowed back in. But James didn't say that he didn't want to go."

"I wanted you all to myself," he answered truthfully, eating another fry as he watched him gently.

Logan blushed and looked down at his own fries, his burger having disappeared when Kendall had gone to ask the kids about hockey rinks. He thought he understood what Kendall was saying, but the last thing he wanted to do was assume wrong. "Is that why you don't like Aaron? Because he takes my attention off of you?"

Kendall watched him quietly before speaking. "I'm jealous of him Logan."

Logan dropped the fry he had been holding and it dropped to the burger wrapper he had laid out. "Jealous?"

Kendall nodded, turning his gaze to the ketchup he was pushing around with a fry. "I wanted to be the one you were excited to hang out with. I wanted to be the one you got dressed up for. I wanted to be the one to take you to fancy restaurants and impress you with my knowledge of," Kendall smirked an eyebrow rising in amusement, "hockey stats and how to score the perfect shot in situations that seemed impossible." He sighed and put his fry down wiping his hands on his jeans. "I'm never going to be the one to make you feel dumb, you'll always know more than me, but I need you like I think you might need me." He turned his gaze up to see a shocked Logan, staring at him with wide brown eyes. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "So, just forget about Aaron…give me a chance to be more than just your friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Woo! Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! n.n They've made me very happy! 3 Hope you like the ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Logan sat stunned in the booth of the fast food restaurant. The smell of grease infiltrating his senses and making him crave for something sweet. The words Kendall had said still played on infinite replay in his head. _Give me a chance to be more than just your friend,_ Kendall's voice repeated perfectly in his mind. He was lost. Was Kendall just having a mild case of curiosity and using Logan as his safe ground for exploration? Was he just feeling the affect of his hormones in overdrive from constantly being in close proximity of each other? No, it couldn't be the latter. They had always been close, personal space did not exist between them, it never had. So, was it the first option? Was Kendall just experimenting?

Logan's eyes focused, watching Kendall with furrowed eyebrows, the possessive but warm look still in the other's eyes. That didn't look like just wanting to experiment it seemed much deeper. Almost like love. Could it be possible that Kendall loved him? Well of course, just like James and Carlos loved him. But could Kendall be IN love with him? Logan didn't have an answer for that.

"Just think about it ok," Kendall finally said, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen over them. "But for now, why don't we get Carlos and James to meet us at the rink?"

Logan nodded silently, still confused and still trying to figure out what exactly Kendall was up to.

"That was so much fun! Just like old times," Carlos grinned, dumping his bag onto the floor and belly flopping onto the couch. "I can't believe you found an ice rink in L.A!"

"Technically it was Pasadena," Logan cut in, grinning happily.

"Close enough," James grinned, sitting on top of Carlos' back.

Carlos made a strained cry and tried to buck James off of him. "Get off!"

Logan laughed happily and looked over at Kendall. He looked so happy, grinning at his friends and his eyes lit in joy. Logan's laughter slowly died down into a quiet smile, as he watched the other boy watching his friends. The care in his eyes was different then what he showed Katie and his mother, that care was protective and unconditional love. The one he showed Carlos and James was unconditional, but not as protective. He would still fight for them and protect them from getting heartbroken by some sleazy girl, but he didn't feel like he had to take care of them. Then there was the way he looked at Logan, as if he was all he could see. As if Logan needed him to be strong and to protect him from everything. And the love that was in his eyes when he looked at him, it was adoration. Like Kendall would do anything for Logan.

This realization caused Logan to gasp. The others didn't notice, still too busy watching Carlos and James squabble, but Kendall did. His eyes shifted over to him, a small smile forming on his lips as the look in his eyes changed to the unique love they held for Logan.

"What is it," Kendall whispered, moving closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're serious? About before I mean…you were being serious?" Logan stared at him in shock, his mind still trying to work this out, figure out every possibility that could come from dating Kendall.

"I wouldn't treat you like some random person I met on the street, Logan," he whispered, his hand tightening slightly on his shoulder, trying to get him to understand. "Give me a chance, if it doesn't work out we can just…push the whole thing to the side and never speak of it again. Just like we did about James' brief and recent obsession with care bears," he added with a whisper and a smirk.

Logan grinned and nodded remembering that for a week James began filling his room in apartment 2J with care bears of every shape and size. They still had no idea why James did it, but Carlos finally got him to stop so they all agreed to never mention it again. "So, no matter how this would end, we'd still be best friends," Logan asked, looking up at him softly.

"The best Logan," Kendall whispered, watching as the other occupants in the room all conveniently decided to go out and pick up pizza for dinner. He waited till James winked at him as he closed the door and his gaze went back to Logan, who seemed to be solving a math problem in his head. Kendall chuckled and whispered, "look, I know you're worried about this, but remember what I told you? A life without risk isn't really a life."

Logan smiled as he remembered that was more or less the same line Kendall had used to get him to help fool Gustavo and the building crew to build the most amazing 'teen crib' in their apartment. He chuckled, licking the bottom of his lips absently as he watched Kendall.

Smirking Kendall leaned down, bringing his lips a breath away from Logan's still watching him. "Give me a chance Logan," he whispered, his breath brushing against Logan's lips.

Logan shivered as his eyes fluttered close. Kendall smirked, and took that as his green light, leaning closer and kissing him softly, his own eyes closing. The kiss itself was soft and gentle, completely innocent, but the sensation of their lips meeting was incredible. It sent a shock down both of their spines, making Kendall move his hands to Logan's waist, holding him softly.

Slowly, Kendall pulled back, smiling when he saw Logan's eyes were still closed. He watched him silently and lovingly, moving his hand and cupping his hand around his cheek, moving his thumb softly caressing it.

Logan's eyes opened and he looked up at the taller boy, a small and shy smile forming on his lips. He opened his mouth, but closed it when he heard the knock on the door.

Kendall reluctantly turned his gaze to the door. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No, but it could be everyone back with the pizza," Logan offered, his hands clenched in Kendall's shirt as his eyes roamed from Kendall's eyes to his jaw and down to where his shoulder met his neck.

Kendall hummed softly and turned his gaze back to him, catching him staring. "There are four of them, I'm sure they can handle opening the door." He smirked and leaned down again, as Logan smiled closing his eyes and lifting to meet him. As their lips were about to touch there was another knock on the door, this one harder than the last.

Kendall groaned in annoyance and settled for kissing Logan's cheek as he moved to open the door, leaving a blushing Logan in the middle of the living room.

"Aaron," Kendall said, slightly shocked but his cocky smirk still in place. "What's up?"

"Where is Logan? Why hasn't he answered my calls," Aaron asked his voice still calm but slight worry in his eyes.

Logan widened his eyes in shock and guilt as he came up behind Kendall. "I-"

"I turned his phone off," Kendall interrupted. "We were busy." He watched him, challenging him to try and take Logan from him again.

Aaron looked from Kendall to Logan, seeing the new possessiveness that now occupied Kendall's every movement. The way his arm slid around Logan's waist and pulled him closer, the way his eyes never left Aaron's, a challenge still present in his gaze.

"I'm really sorry Aaron, I wouldn't have given my phone to him if I knew he was trying to prove some macho testosterone thing," Logan sighed but couldn't help the blush or the smile that came to his lips.

Aaron watched them, a smile slowly forming on his own lips. "So, you finally manned up, huh kid?"

Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

Logan grinned and nodded. "He did," Logan whispered happily.

Kendall turned to look at Logan and then back to Aaron, still as confused. "Someone mind letting me in on this little secret?"

Aaron grinned and chuckled. "It was a plan."

"Not at first," Logan added. "At first he really did just want to date me, but on our date," Logan blushed.

"He couldn't stop talking about you. Every word out of his mouth was about you. So, I asked him if he was-"

"If I liked you," Logan cut in, blushing brightly. "And I said yes, so he took me to a movie and once it finished he told me to go home and act like I had the most amazing time on the date. Then when you asked me out, I called him, once you were asleep of course."

"And I told him to just act natural and I would take care of the rest. That's why I called, because I knew you would listen near Kendall and he would undoubtedly get jealous. I was pretty sure you couldn't screw it up from there, but I just had to make sure. I mean, you are a hockey player, I heard they get knocked around a lot," Aaron added playfully.

Kendall stared at them in shock. "So, you were conspiring to get me to realize my emotions? Like a jumpstart or something?"

"It was my idea. I don't know how Logan put up waiting so long for you to figure this out. Like I said, hockey player," he smirked at him.

Kendall glared and sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm angry."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, technically you still won."

Kendall grinned and nodded pulling Logan into a tight bone crushing, but still gentle, if that's possible, hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Logan blushed and grinned hugging him back happily. "You'd probably still be trying to figure out how to make the perfect slap shot."

Kendall laughed and kissed his hair, for once, since the moment he met Aaron, thanking him for taking an interest in Logan and making him realize just how much he loved the other.


End file.
